Proper fluorophors will be surveyed in an attempt to label lens proteins and their subunits in the fiber cells. Depolarization studies will be conducted on the subunits of gamma-crystallin. Light scattering studies will be conducted also on the non-labelled subunits and their aggregates. This in connection with water vapor sorption studies on the subunits and their aggregates will provide an insight into the nature of aggregation and the type of interactions existing between subunits. These studies on isolated molecules and their mixture will be supported by light scattering studies on the lens itself, especially lens slices. The ratio of I ion I11 modes of scattering will be obtained as a function of scattering angles, theta and psi. These ratios will be studied in cortex as well as in the nucleus of normal rat lens and in those in which cataract will be induced by X-rays. In the cornea, the distribution of actual proteoglycans molecules will be studied as a function of topography. Human corneal light scattering patterns will be analyzed in terms of a theoretical model of non-random assembly of anisotropic rods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: F.A. Bettelheim, T.J.Y. Wang and R. Brzustowicz (1976). Dynamic Light Scattering of Bovine Cornea. Accepted for publication in the J. Colloid and Interf. Sci. F.A. Bettelheim and D. Goetz (1976). Distribution of Hexosamines in Bovine Cornea. Accepted for publication in Invest. Opthal.